


Run From The Flood!

by Karl_Gamer41607



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Roblox, The Life Of Karl
Genre: Evil Crazyblox, F/M, Fear, Idiot Purple Shep, Survival, floods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl_Gamer41607/pseuds/Karl_Gamer41607
Summary: Harry Potter, Dumbledore, Voldemort, and a couple of people (and sheep’s) were test subjects For Crazyblox’s project now they must work together to escape the flood but will they make it out alive or not?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Crazyblox, the owner of Flood Escape was getting mad at people for calling themselves the best players, and so he concocted a plan of making a new game even better than Flood Escape but first he needed Test subjects, so he sent someone to explode the medium elevator to get test subjects.


	2. The Destruction of the Facility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter and his friends together with Voldemort and Dumbledore play Flood Escape but something unexpected happens.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went inside the Facility they were joined by Dumbledore and Tom Riddle A.K.A Lord Voldemort, but as the five of them came inside the Medium elevator exploded, and everyone was panicking Ron screamed “Harry... is that Lava?!” then suddenly lava came out of the Medium elevator “Hurry we need to go!” said the Guide “follow me to the Exit!” He said, and they followed the guide to the Flood Exit. When they came in the guide turned on emergency mode “We need to go to the training room” they went through a pipe that connected to the training room. They were in the training room, then they see 2 people one looked like TNT and one had blonde hair and blue eyes, beside them was a sheep that has a beard


End file.
